Technophobe III The Third Installment
by Captain LeBubbles
Summary: You asked, I delivered. This is the third installment of the Technophobe series, wherein Pyro wages war on Piotr's DVD Player.


Technophobe III- The Next Installment

By The Bubbles

A/N- In this one, Pyro wages war on an unsuspecting DVD Player.

Disclaimer- If I owned X-Men, I would sooo be making a few changes. Like making the show about Pyro and calling it Acolytes. -.- I just depressed myself.

A/N- I can't believe how many people were angry at Magsy for taking Pyro's plushie. I mean, he DID destroy the mall. He had to be punished somehow. Wait a minute. Place of evil. Mags, how dare you? Ok, anyway... You asked, I delivered. This is Technophobe three. It is longer than the other two. I hope you are ok with that. And if you're not... suck it up and deal.

Bubbles's Random Saying- "The walls have ears. And so do the people standing around."

--------------------------------------------

Magneto handed Pyro his Yoko plushie. It had been three weeks since the pyromaniac had blown up/set fire to anything when he wasn't told to. Magneto felt that he had earned back his toy and his tv priveleges.

"I hope you learned your lesson Pyro," he said. "You can't just go blowing up/setting fire to things just because they bug you.

"Yeah, yeah, Boss, I got it," Pyro replied absently. He huggled his plushie happily.

Magneto sighed. He should have lectured, THEN given back the plushie. He shook his head and left.

Pyro clutched his plushie tightly to him and wandered into Piotr's room.

"Hey Petey, can I borrow your DVD Player?" he called as he walked in. Piotr moved protectively in front of the requested piece of machinery.

"Why are you wanting it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Cause I got my tv priveleges back and I wanna watch a movie," Py answered. "C'mon, Mate, lemme use it!"

Piotr thought about it for several minutes. Letting Pyro use any piece of technology was like dancing on a volcano, but on the other hand, if he said no then Pyro would give him the kicked puppy look. Piotr could not resist the kicked puppy look. In fact, Pyro was already gearing up for the kicked puppy look. Piotr sighed in defeat. He moved.

"All right, Pyro," he relented. "You may use it. I will help you hook it up in your room."

Piotr hooked up the DVD Player and put in the DVD in before leaving. As he left, he turned and looked at Pyro. The little Aussie was sitting on the end of his bed with the plushie sitting in his lap. There was a look of pure anticipation on his face.

Pyro waited about three minutes for the disc to load before he realized that it wasn't working. He supppressed the urge to set it ablaze and hit eject. He probably had a little dust on the disc, that was all...

He blew on it and rubbed it on his shirt. Then he blew on the inside of the DVD player just to be on the safe side. Once he was sure the dust was gone, he put the disc back in and waited.

Ten Minutes Later...

It still wasn't loaded. Pyro put a hand on each side of the DVD Player and tried pleading with it.

"C'mon, little DVD Player, please work," he begged. "I don't wanna have to blow you up. I just got my tv priveleges back. I don't wanna lose 'em again. Please work."

Hkis pleas seemed to do some good, because the disc chose that moment to load. Pyro breathed a sigh of relief and...

Thirty Minutes Later...

Things were going really well. The movie was playing, and Pyro hadn't destroyed anything yet. It was beginning to look as if he really had learned his lesson.

Looks can be deceiving...

The movie was hitting it's climax when the disc froze. Pyro hit play on the remote. Nothing happened. He hit stop. Nothing. Eject. Still nothing.

Pyro reached for his lighter, then stopped himself. He took a deep breath, just like Magneto taught him.

"Petey..." he called pitifully. Maybe Piotr could get the blasted thing to work.

When Piotr didn't respond to his calls, Pyro got up and wandered into the metalman's room. Inside, he found Remy and Pietro sitting on the bed playing Black Jack. Piotre was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you fellas seen Petey anywhere?" he asked.

"He went to the store for Dad," Pietro said without looking up. "He said to tell you not to blow up/set fire to his DVD Player."

Pyro sighed and returned to his room. He was delighted to find that the movie had resumed play in his absence. He grabbed Yoko and flopped down onto his bed. Almost immediately the DVD began skipping again.

Pyro felt he had been patient enough. There was only so much he could take, only so much the boss could expect from him. He pulled out his lighter.

Down in the kitchen, Sabretooth yelped and jumped up onto the fridge as an explosion sounded over his head. He watched chunks of plaster fall into his soup. Terrific. He'd been EATING that. He silently vowed to exact his revenge on Pyro.

In Piotr's room, Pietro was handing Remy a five dollar bill. Remy pocketed the money and grinned smugly.

"You don't make a bet about Pyro against Gambit unless you plan to cheat."

And at the grocery store, Piotr had the sudden feeling that he needed a new DVD player.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I can't believe how long that was, especially since I wrote that in one hour during first period. Hmm. Maybe I should work in class.

Well. I'm running out of technology, so don't be surprised if this is the last in the series. At any rate, review. I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
